The Lord of the Gods
by The Train Master
Summary: The lord of the Gods is about two brothers fighting for a universe. i hope you enjoy the serise
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everyone and welcome to the lord of the gods: prologue. this is my newest series i am working on** **and it will hoppfuly end with a bit of a twist at the end so if i do wish to continue with the serise in the future i can.**

**Disclaimer- this is not based of anything. this is all of my original ideas. **

* * *

In the begging before time there was a lord who destroyed his universe and hid away. His brother was his enemy and came threw a portal to nothingness. He then created a whole new universe which he ruled over and he would stop anyone in his path that would try to destroy it. To help him defend this universe he created gods that would look over the worlds he had put into this universe. All of the gods had their own powers to defend their world and the creator of the universe had every single power the gods have and his own power. The gods named this creator "The Lord of the Gods".

**The Lord of the Gods**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue and i hope you look forward to the rest of the series and chapters in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

A flash of lightning and the strongest god was made. "Welcome to the safest and the greatest universe ever made" said the lord. Then from out of nowhere there was a big colourful flash and the god found his powers. "His here" said the lord "my lord" said the God "he is here" said the lord "my lord it is unknown where he is, there is no record of where he is" said the god "he is here I can sense it" said the lord with absolute. The lord was worried because he thought all of his work would be destroyed. But he had no reason to be worried because the dark lord was still in the middle the destruction of his universe. "Level one complete" said the dark lord in an emotional monotone voice. The dark lord had finally mastered the art of making his clones as dark as they can be. "Gather my children" said the dark lord with a laughing tone. "This is it, the destruction of the universe my brother. We will be the only living thing in existence" said the dark lord in a powerful and laughing tone. All of a sudden there was a chant "all hale the lord, all hale the lord" said the clones in a scared tone. As the chant got louder and louder the dark lord put up his Cray, cold, android hand and a beam of light flashed out and the portal to the new universe was open. "Follow my brothers to the destruction of the universe" said the dark lord in a demanding tone whilst he was keeping the portal open. But then all of a sudden there was a beam of light in the portal and a weird, slimy, metal thing came through and the portal closed. "this is a message to my brother, we are more stronger than ever, this is the begging of time and it will never end, I'm sorry my brother but mum and dad have gone, I have my universe, don't try to destroy it because we will fight, we will win and you will be left powerless" said the android in a robotic tone "aaaaaaaa" said the dark lord in an angry tone "my, my lord" said one of the clones in a confused tone "destruct" said the dark lord in an even more angrier tone. Then a flash of light came out of his hand and the clone fried till he was nothing. Then the dark lord put up his hand to the android and a weird slimy weir came out of his defence suit and attached its self to the android. The android started to smoke and it went off line. The dark lord was changing into his android. When the dark lord had finished changing him to the dark side he opened the portal and sent the android through the portal to the dark lord's brother's universe. "My brothers, this is the beginning of our war, and it will end and we will be the winners" said the dark lord in a powerful voice as the portal closed.

**The Lord of the Gods**


	3. Chapter 3

In the new universe the portal opened and the android came through. "My brother, this is our universe now, THIS IS WARRR" said the android in a darker robotic voice. Then the android flashed a beam of light and the portal opened, "beep 79112911291129" said the robot in his darker robotic voice and then he started to shoot beams of electric out of his hand and destroying bits of the universe. "My lord, the code has come through" said the head of the clones in a dark choking voice "my brothers this is war, this is our time now go to the heart of the war and destroy all of the gods" said the dark lord in the most powerfulness tone he has ever done. Whilst the android was still destroying the universe the dark lord's clones came through the portal and started the war against the Gods. "This is it, we are at war" said the lord in a scared but powerful tone. Finally the last of the clones came through and the lord thought it was going to be easier then he thought until the most powerful clones came through the portal followed by the dark lord. "I'm going to end this" said one of the gods "no don't" said the lord in a demanding voice as the god was going to destroy the android and the dark lord. Then the dark lord shot him with his electrical android arm and the god fell to his knees, "do you feel dark" said the dark lord in a powerful tone "die in hell you bastard" said the God in a dying tone "wrong answer, destruct" said the dark lord in a powerful tone whilst killing the god. "AAAAAAAAA" said the lord in an angry tone whilst storming towards his brother. As the lord was going towards the dark lord he flew up into the Smokey layer of the war and a flash of light lit the misty smoke "destruct" said the dark lord in a powerful tone "shields up" said the lord in a defensive tone. As the lords shields went up and the dark lord shot his electrical beam at the lord and hit the shields. The electrical beam hit the shield and it turned to fire. The lord blew it towards the dark lord and the dark lord made it disappear. "My brother, this is my universe now" said the dark lord in an emotionless tone "till death this will be mine, till death brother" said the lord in a powerful tone "I have my army, all of them grown from a cell of my body, this is mine, what do you have as yours" said the dark lord in a powerful tone "I have my universe, I have my Gods, this is my universe" said the lord in an impressive tone. "This is my universe now" said the dark lord in an angry tone whilst shooting fire out of his hand. The lord blocked everything the dark lord put towards him with no struggle at all. Then the dark lord gave out his last fire and disappeared in a black misty fog and he was moving towards the lord. The lord put up his arm and a misty white light came out. The dark lord hit into this light and bounced back. As he bounced back he put more and more fire towards the lord before the lord had had enough and he let out a big yell and a red line of light came out of his hand. The dark lord absorb this red light and he then blew it back out but it came out as a white light, the light blew all of the smoke around him away and made the whole universe shake. "AAAAAAAAA" said the dark lord in an angry tone. "This is it, I will destroy you and your defenceless universe" said the dark lord in a powerful and angry tone. As the lord was just about to say something the dark lord threw everything at him and the lord blocked it so the dark lord vanished. Then the lord looked over at one of the gods and saw one of the clones shot him with his power. The god that got shot blocked it and the lord went over and said "not this time, bitch!" in a powerful tone. The clone snickered to himself and the lord put fire towards him and he blocked it. Then the clone sent all of his powers toward him at once and the lord blocked it with fear. The lord then sent fire and rock towards the clone and he kept doing it until the clone couldn't block it so then the lord sent a power so great it squished the clone like a bug. The lord then sent a power that turns the clone into dust. Finally it was almost the end of the war and the lord felt impressed but then the android started to beep. There was a flash of light and the dark lord was right by the lord's side. The dark lord then put up his android type hand and a wire came out and it attached itself to the android. The android all of a sudden shot a beam of light and the whole entire area around it cracked and open to nothingness. Then a load more clones came flying through and two powerful clones came through on a weird, cold, slimy, android plane that smoked a green coloured gas that was fatal to certain gods and made a terrible noise like a groaning car. These two powerful clones was nothing like the lord had ever seen in fact they are so powerful and deadly the lord knows this could be the end of him and his universe. One of the clones was invisible so only the lord and one of the Gods could see him. The android planes went next to the dark lord who was now over by the android and spoke to him "My lord, how may I serve you" said one of the powerful clones in a motionless tone "destroy this universe and all of the gods with it, leave my brother for me" said the dark lord in a demanding tone "I will make the Gods blood run cold and the universe will crack in our fingers" said the powerful clone in a destructive tone. This clone had a slimy metal cage on his android plane. Nobody knew what was inside as it was so dark they couldn't see. "My lord I am near to the gods, tell me when to start" said the powerful clone in a telepathic way to the dark lord "my brother what until I make the lord fall to the ground" said the dark lord said the dark lord in a telepathically to the powerful clone. The dark lord took out an android type sword and shot the lord with a beam of light coming out of it. "Now my brother, this will be our universe, destroy the gods now" said the dark lord in a destructive tone whilst the lord was falling onto his back. "Every god will fall to their knees and worship the dark lord" said the powerful clone in a demanding tone. Then the other powerful clone which was the lord of the clones spoke to the lord "We have never been stronger and more powerful than this and we never will get stronger or powerful" said the clone in an impressed tone. "Nooooo this is my universe" said the lord in an angry tone whilst shooting the dark lord. The dark lord flew back and hit into the dark cadge and there was a cold shiver that ran down the lords back. "Blood spiller, you will never be powerful" said the lord in a fighting tone "we will fight till the death" said the blood spiller in an angry tone. And so the Great War started against the clones and the gods and the two brothers.

* * *

**The Lord of the Gods**


	4. Chapter 4

**chapter 4**

* * *

"You will never win this war my brother. This is our universe now" said the dark lord in an angry tone whilst fighting his brother the lord. "And that's where you're wrong. All we have to do is kill you and the clones will run away scared as they won't have a leader anymore" said the lord in a weak and dying tone. "And how will you kill me when I am more superior in every way and I'm more powerful than anything in the universe" said the dark lord in a laughing tone "like this, the invisible clone is over where earth is. Kill him and we will win" said the lord in a telepathic way to his gods "my lord, I'm sorry I have failed you, they have found me" said shadow in a sorrow tone. "my lord, shadow has fallen, should we realise death" said the blood spiller in a worried tone "yes, this is our universe now" said the dark lord in a demanding and destructive tone "shadow, realise death" said the blood spiller in a demanding tone "realise the unknown from his cage and let him destroy the universe" said shadow in passel tongue (like harry potter did when he spoke to the snake in the chamber of secrets). Then a loud noise came from the cage and a weird clicking noise started. "This is the destruction of the universe and I am it creator" said the dark lord in an emotionless tone. Then a big gush of wind came from nowhere and the door opened. Once the door was open a weird, slimy, sharp clawed hand appeared and then a really loud raw "look at all of you, scared and shaking in your boots, this isn't the end yet, there more destruction to come" said death in cold and emotionless tone "do it know my brother, release the saint of death" said the dark lord in a demanding tone "I call upon the, may the saint of death rise and be the destructor of the universe" said death in and chanting tone my brother this is where I leave you to face him alone, but first let the Gods have a turn" said the dark lord in a powerful tone whilst crabbing the lords arm and taking him through a portal to his chamber of death "we will fight whatever is on its way" said earth in a worried but brave tone "my blood runs cold when he is hear, and may the saint of death come, look into its eyes and burn to death, walk in his shadow and turn into nothing touch him and die the most painfulness way you can think of, his here" said death in a powerful and sorrow tone. Far across the universe to where the dark lord chamber is where the lord is watching every god trying to fight the clones and the saint of death but dying in a very painful death "you won't get away with this" said the lord in an angry tone "it looks like I already have, I should be the lord of the universe not you, I was the chosen one until that time, this is my universe, nobody else's" said the dark lord in an emotional tone. "you won't win the war, this is not meant to be your universe, it never was, this is mine and always will be, you could be your own lord in your own universe but instead you try to destroy mine and take it from me and make it as your own, well I'm not going to let that happen, this will always be my universe" said the lord in an angry and upset tone "meant, meant, this was always meant to be mine, mother just turned that day and said great destruction was on its way" said the dark lord in an emotional and angry tone "and mother was right, you destroyed our home universe, you destroyed father and you destroyed mother" said the lord in a emotional tone "and what was mothers last words" said the dark lord whilst putting a sharp spire to the lord neck "I'm not going to say them" said the lord in an emotional tone " tell me what she said to you. Her last words to you were" said the dark lord in an angrier tone "no, you will not break me brother, I'm better than that, I'm better than you" said the lord in an angry and powerful tone "tell me or watch your son die" said the dark lord in a very angry tone. "My son, and how are you going to kill my sun when you don't even have him" said the lord n a wondering and confused tone "don't have him, don't have him, I don't need him to kill him when I have her" said the dark lord in a powerful tone. "Who, who do you have?" said the lord in a confused tone "mother" said the dark lord in a laughable tone "but she died, got sucked into the fire, how could she survive that" said the lord in an even more confused tone "when I say its mother, it's not really her" said the dark lord "than its not mother, it's just another one of your stupid clones" said the lord in an angry tone "bingo, and do you want to know the best bit" said the dark lord "yes, I already know it, I know how to kill her don't I" said the lord "yes but you won't want to, you won't be able to, she is mother reborn, and that's not the best bit for me" said the dark lord in a remarkable tone "then what's the best bit for you then" said the lord in a dying tone "you told your son all about her and showed him what she looks like, and know she can kill him and the death of your son will break you and make you tell me what she said" said the dark lord in a powerful tone "you wouldn't you can't, if you had even a bit of decency, care in your hart you wouldn't be able to kill your own family" said the lord "and that's it, I don't have any of that, I'm the dark lord who will raze higher than the gods, I will be the only lord in existence" said the dark lord in a powerful tone " and when you die" said the lord whilst getting out of the dark lords trap "I won't die, I can't die" said the dark lord in a worried tone "and when you do you will find out the biggest secrete you want to know" said the lord "and how will I when you're stuck in there and I'm free out here" said the dark lord "that's the thing, I'm not stuck" said the lord as he opened a portal to his son. The lord disappeared out of sit from the dark lord and went to save his son.

* * *

**The Lord of the Gods**


End file.
